Stringed musical instruments such as the guitar require frequent tuning during practice and performance. Instrument tuners of various forms have existed for decades. Typically, modern tuning devices compare the audio frequency output of a musical instrument to a set of standard musical pitches, and provide feedback to the user to increase or decrease the pitch of the instrument. When the audio frequency output of the instrument matches a standard pitch to within some range of tolerance, the instrument is considered to be in tune.
Modern tuning devices are often physically attached to the musical instrument via a mechanical clip. This type of tuning device is commercially and herein referred to as a clip-on instrument tuner. Because of the need to physically attach the clip-on instrument tuner to the instrument, there is market pressure to design clip-on instrument tuners to be as small as possible. However, clip-on instrument tuners have a display that must be read by a human operator, often under low light and other adverse performance conditions, and thus there is a limit to continuous reduction in display size. These conflicting requirements lead to a scarcity of display space within clip-on instrument tuners.
Musical performers often wish to know the time of day when performing. Wrist worn timepieces have long been known, but a musical performer will be required to turn their wrist and view the face of the timepiece, a movement and action considered socially unacceptable under certain performance conditions. Similarly, it is also often socially unacceptable to turn and view the time on a clock when performing.
In view of this, the present disclosure aims to provide a system and a method that are able to solve the foregoing problems.